Envious Eyes
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Today will be the day. The day that stupid Millie girl loses to Griffin O'Conner.' SLASH-Griffin/David
1. Envious Eyes

**A/N: This a a cute little series I made for the Ultimate 100 fic challenge for the Jumper Slash community on Live Journal. Only a few parts. Read, review, and enjoy!  


* * *

**

Envious Eyes

Griffin watched the couple from the church tower. The two were holding hands over the table and laughing. _'Typical.'_ Griffin rolled his eyes. The sight was sickening him in more ways than one.

Everytime she moved close to him, whether she was whispering something in his ear or simply adjusting her posture, Griffin would feel that bothersome feeling of envy and jealousy. _'Ugh. Wish they'd just stop already.'_ He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

He'd been watching them for half in hour in this same exact spot. They'd been acting like such a couple. _'Yuck. I'll never wanna come back to France.'_ His eyes scanned over the woman carefully. _'What's she got I don't?'_ Griffin went over the things in his mind. _'Looks. Check. Personality. Well, I could be lacking... A power. I win there.'_ He smirked slightly. _'And the fact that he visits me everyday. If I knew he wouldn't try to punch me out or run away, I'd have him already.'_ A devious plan about the next time he stops by the lair entered his mind with a matching grin. _'Nah. Probably would scare 'im half to death.'_

Griffin continued to watch for a few more mintues until he saw them lean together and kiss. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Prolly a better kisser than 'er," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. He stood up and felt a sharp twisting pain in his gut. With another groan, he jumped back to the lair; to wait for David. _'Today will be the day. The day that stupid Millie girl loses to Griffin O'Conner.'_ He sat in his chair as he felt the familiar rip next to him. Griffin just smiled, knowing David was in for a big surprise.


	2. Secret Keeper

**A/N: So this is part two of the Envious Eyes series. This one's very non-chalant. Heh. Series will include a few short chapter that are linked together. Next one is gunna be longer and very David-centric. (Sorry Griffin lovers, but let's be nice to David sometimes...) Anyhoo... Read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Secret Keeper

David jumped to the lair and found Griffin, sitting in his brown chair he usually resided in when David showed up. "Hey Griffin."

Griffin bolted up from his chair. "Yeah yeah. Hi and the whatnot," he practically growled at him. "Can you keep a secret, David?" Griffin scratched his messy hair and caused it to become even more of a mess.

David was taken back. He never knew Griffin would share a secret with him. "A secret?" he asked, feeling like a child being given a new toy. David just couldn't grasp the concept. He was also slightly curious at what kind of secret Griffin would keep. Griffin jumped, propelling himself forward, and caused David to flinch. He reached around and grabbed the back of David's neck, pulling him forward towards him with a strong arm. David didn't even expect it when Griffin forced his lips against his own. Shortly after, Griffin broke the kiss and sat back down on his chair, rubbing his thumb across his lower lip in thought. David stood there, frozen in complete shock. "That was your secret?" he asked with a surprised expression as he walked to the side of Griffin's chair.

Griffin didn't look up at him and simply nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Apparently, Griffin didn't see anything wrong with his little secret.

David rubbed the back of his neck, debating what he should do. "I'll, uh…be back later," he told a bored looking Griffin. David jumped away to his apartment before the Brit could say a word.


	3. Waiting Game

**A/N: This was done a while ago, I just forgot to post it. Hope you like it!  
Review?**

* * *

Waiting Game

David woke up and rubbed his face. He felt Millie stir next to him. He shifted his weight, getting off the bed carefully, and moving over to his dresser. David pulled out a blue t-shirt and threw it on, not caring about his wrinkled jeans as he exited the room. David grabbed his black high top Converse by the door of his bedroom and jumped to the top of the Empire State Building. He sat and put on his shoes as a cool breeze moved around him. Once his shoes were on, he stood up and walked over to the ledge. David leaned on the wall and looked at the city below. He sighed. _'It's early in the morning and I've already got problems.'_ His mind was moving in overdrive about Griffin's "secret". _'Why? Me? Coulda been someone else easily. What am I gunna do? Millie…_' David smacked his head down onto the stone wall. _'I completely forgot about Millie. Do I tell her? What the hell is she going to say about this?'_ "Damn," David mumbled to himself. He stood up right, stretched up, and then rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. I'll go talk to Griffin I guess," he trailed off as he jumped to the lair. He looked around the living room-type area of the lair. _'No Griffin.' _David stood silently, listening to see if he could hear Griffin. He heard a faint sound of someone snoring coming from where Griffin's makeshift bedroom was. _'It's a good thing he snores.' _David snickered and sat in the brown leather recliner in front of the TV. _'I'll just have to wait for him to wake then.'_


	4. Shut Up

**A/N: Could be the last part. Not 100% sure yet. Reviews could determine this mini-series.**

* * *

Shut Up

Griffin woke up to the sound of soft laughter. _'Ugh. What is that?'_ He threw back the covers with a small groan. Rubbing his eyes, Griffin got out of bed and threw on his black t-shirt that was previously lying on the floor. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets with a frown. _'I swear to god. Someone's gunna get it for wakin' me…' _He made his way sluggishly out to where his television was. There he found David, all smiles as he watched a movie. Griffin furrowed his brow and cleared his throat.

David's head whipped around to face him. "Griffin," he said quickly as he stood, "you're awake."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, thanks to you. Now what do yeh want?"

He saw David hesitate. "Uh," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck and Griffin fumed.

_'Talk already. I could be sleepin' right now.'_

"About the other day," David said in a low voice as his hand dropped to his side. "What we-"

Griffin interrupted him. "What happened was nothing. Just something I wanted to try." He saw David go to speak so he cut him off again. "Not like you liked it, I get it." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I-"

"Damn it, what?" he said, cutting off David once more. Griffin saw David frown before jumping in front of him. He flinched back at the close proximity of the man.

David grabbed his face and forced a kiss onto Griffin's lips. When he pulled away seconds later he said, "Shut up already," with a slight chuckle. Griffin smirked and pulled David in for another kiss.


End file.
